SCP Containment Failure
by RyantheRabbit05
Summary: Based on the game SCP Containment Breach, but told from the perspective of one of the personnel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

"Thank you for meeting me here, Thomas"

"It's no problem, I don't have much to do anyway"

"Should we proceed with the test?"

"Yes, bring in the D-Class"

The researcher requested the Class-D to be brought into the testing chamber. Shortly afterwards, a guard with three Class-D came forth, and shoved them into 173's containment chamber. A guard came over the intercom and told the Class-D the same old drill. Things like "Maintain eye contact at all times" and "Warn each other before blinking". Same old things. The test was about to begin when the site intercom came on.

"Attention, Dr. Thomas Dawson, please report to the conference room"

That was me. So I said goodbye to my fellow colleague, gathered my notes, and was on my way. The facility was confusing. Even after years of working here, I sometimes got lost. There were so many lefts and rights and hallways and elevators. And all the hallways looked exactly the same. I decided to stop by the cafeteria to grab a coffee. I saw some of my fellow colleagues as I was walking to the conference room. It seemed like today was going to be a really good day. Of course, the Site Director wasn't exactly too fond of me. He considered me a bit of a slacker. Well, maybe not a _bit_ of slacker. Maybe more of a _huge_ slacker. I knew that probably wasn't true. I get stuff done all the time! Right? Anyway doesn't matter. I was just about to get to the conference room when I heard gunshots. Then there was a bit of screaming. The intercom came on again.

"Attention all SCP Personnel, multiple containment breaches have been reported. Site is on lockdown until further notice"

Oh god. Ok, I just need to keep calm. Keep calm, and report to the nearest breach shelter. It would be easy right? Just walk slowly and calmly to the nearest breach shelter, right? Easy, right? Wrong. I ran. I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I guess it's just the adrenaline from fear.

The breach shelter was closed. I yelled for the wide door to be opened. Nobody heard me. The doors were too thick, I guess. Then the full impact of realizing that I won't get in finally settled in. The sirens blared in my ears. I couldn't help screaming as loud as I can. I was angry, scared, and confused. But then I realized what I must do. What I need to do. What I need to do to survive.

Escape.

It wasn't going to be easy, since there were places I've never even been to before. And the facility was huge. Like I said before, even I got lost sometimes. And I've worked here for years and years. There were three other hallways I could decide to go down. The one I came from, the one on my left, and the one on my right. I decided to go down the hall to my left. The sirens stopped after a while, and the only thing I had to listen to was my thoughts. While thinking, I realized that if the security personnel can't handle this, then there are always the Mobile Task Forces. I perked up a bit more as I realized that help could be on its way.

I walked through hallways and hallways until I found what looked like a Tesla Gate in one of the halls. I remember the day I learned that in the event of a breach, Tesla Gates would be activated to stop any SCPs or D-Class from escaping. That was their purpose. The trick to getting past one is to go near it, but not too close, let it activate and then run through it once it's done activating. It was that simple. I went near the Gate carefully, as to not be shocked. After all, that wouldn't be the best way to die right? It activated. Then I quickly ran through it. As I ran through it, I winced. I turned around and realized I had just ran through an active Tesla Gate. And without dying. I'll add that to my bucket list. I sighed with relief. But then I realized that the horrors didn't stop soon. Shortly afterwards, I found desks and cubicles for the foundation personnel. I went through the desks, seeing if I could find a weapon of some sort. No weapons. Only documents and keycards. I grabbed some spare key cards just incase. After I left the room, there was a strange nearby snap. I shuddered. SCP-173.

I turned and started quickly around the other way when once I turned around the corner I bumped into someone. He had an orange jumpsuit with numbers on it. It was one of the Class-D. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He was just as scared and worried as I was, if not, more. Initially, I felt terrified since it was a well known fact that Class-D are taken from prisons. But I also realized something else. He was one of the D-Class that was going to be used in the test earlier. He seemed to realize I was one of the doctors performing the test since his expression and demeanor quickly changed from scared to hatred. After much hesitation, I spoke.

Dr. Dawson: Aren't you supposed to be...well...dead?

Class-D: Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Listen doc, just stay out of my way, and we won't have any trouble.

Dr. Dawson: Was that a threat? Hey, I'm not afraid of you, you don't even have any weapons!

Class-D: Maybe, but that can't stop me from strangling you.

Dr. Dawson: I know karate and other martial arts.

That was a lie. The Class-D seemed to notice and laughed at it as if it were a joke.

Class-D: A pampered doctor like you? Sure. You ever wonder how I became a D boy? That's because where I came from, we had to learn how to fight. And one day, when I was, it went too far, and now I'm here. Stuck with you. So again, don't get in my way and we'll be just fine.

 _I would have given him a keycard if he weren't a total asshole,_ I thought as he left me behind. And there I was again. In the silence. I noticed he went towards the sound of the earlier snapping I heard. I decided to go the opposite way.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like every moment I was inside the facility, I was terrified. Every step I took, fear and worries stabbed me like daggers relentlessly. The facility seemed to be a maze. It reminds me of SCP-087.

I opened a door, and I found the doors to the offices of some of the other doctors. There was even the office of Dr. Smith, the doctor I met with earlier. I pressed the button to open the door.

It was a horrific scene.

There was blood splattered on the walls where Dr. Smith had shot himself. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. For some reason, I couldn't stand the sight of the suicide. I started out of the office and opened the door to the next hallway when I came face to face with SCP-173.

I was only able to stand there, unable to move because of pure fear. I willed myself to move my arm. I slammed the button and closed the door. I waited. I waited more. I heard shuffling not long afterwards. I assumed the SCP had left. I opened the door again and continued through the facility after checking to make sure 173 was gone.

The farther I went into the horrible complex of halls, a sinister feeling crept up on me more and more. I didn't matter to me as much though. I was only focused on escaping, or at least, survival.

I longed to see the outside world. After all, there ought to be windows in this place. I wanted to go home. There was so many things I wanted to do with my life. I couldn't die here, I just couldn't.

I finally realized where I was. I found myself sitting in a corner of an office of a colleague of mine. How long had I been sitting there? Did I actually encounter 173? Am I going insane? I got up and navigated myself to the desk. The office was a mess. There were papers everywhere. Somewhere in the mess was a document of SCP-173, printed. I sat down at the desk. I recognized who the office belonged to. I knew her as Dr. Quinn. She was a very smart doctor and she often worked very hard in her job. She was very much an overachiever. I recalled that once she had been directly contacted by one of the O-5s. After that, everyone at the site went crazy for her. She became almost celebrity status at the site. Most of the O-5s don't pay much attention to regular doctors and researchers like us, that's why it became such a big deal to everyone.

I had a very good relationship with Dr. Quinn. Not that, like, it's _that_ kind of relationship or anything. Anyway, I knew what her password was. Or at least, where to find it. She kept it written down on a sticky note in one of her drawers. After going through all the desk drawers, I had finally found it. I put the password in on her computer and went through the computer.

No, I don't consider myself a nosy person. I just have to find out as much information as I can about as many things possible.

Because in this case, it's a matter of life and death.

Even if it means looking through documents that are above my clearance level.

* * *

As I was looking, I heard something odd. It almost sounded as if someone was reaching their hand into some kind of slime or something, and then pulling it back out. It was accompanied by some kind of heavy breathing, but if you were breathing through some kind of gas mask.

 _I'm going to regret this_ , I thought as I checked the hall.

Dread filled every inch of my body. I saw a dark, slimy figure resembling an old man. It seemed to have risen out of the floor. I noticed the floor seemed to react in a way as if it were being melted by acid. The floor was being corroded by a thick, inky substance. The figure started coming toward me.

I ran as I screamed for help. I knew there was nobody left to hear me. As I ran, I checked behind me only to find the SCP was still coming after me. It finally hit me. The corrosive material, the strange breathing, the old man like appearance. It was SCP-106.

I could barely seem to run anymore as horror overcame me. My legs felt weak. I didn't know if it was fear or the corrosive material on the floor that kept me from running anymore. It didn't matter, all I knew was that I just became easy prey. I would get taken into the so called "pocket dimension" by 106. Nobody has ever escaped the pocket dimension. Or at least not alive.

The breathing got louder. I felt a wet, slimy hand on my wrist. The whole world seemed to turn and move before my eyes. Colors changed and I felt dizzy. Then I felt sick. I felt like I was about to throw up. At the same time, my head was killing me. It felt like a headache times thirteen. My legs still felt weak and I was disoriented. I couldn't make out anything.

Then, after what seemed like an entire minute of this, I could finally make out some things. I could make out pillars among other things. The structure of the place seemed to be covered in slime and some kind of plants I can't recognize at all. The structure seemed to be greenish, but I could barely see anything since it was so dark.

Then a thought occurred to me. Yet, it didn't seem to be mine. It was as if somebody else was putting thoughts into my head. It was very clear inside my head, as if somebody was saying it to me right then and there. I heard it cleanly in my mind:

 _Welcome to my world_


	3. Chapter 3

The halls were disorienting. Well, about everything seemed to disorient me. The smell was horrible. It was extremely dark. After my eyes had adjusted, I saw that there were multiple hallways surrounding me. I stumbled over to one hallway entrance.

Panic began to set in. I knew I couldn't stay here. 106 would find me and hunt me down like a predator. And I was the prey. I stumbled through the hallway aimlessly. The hallway seemed to get darker once again. When my eyes adjusted the first thing I noticed was words painted on the wall with what looked like dried blood. It read:

HAVE YOUR EYES ADJUSTED YET?

The hallway had also split, leaving me with two different ways to go. There was the way to the right and to the left. I thought about it for a second, deciding which way to go. I then proceeded to the right hall.

The hall seemed to go dark again, and I found myself standing on a long platform that seemed to stretch beyond what I could see, since there seemed to be some kind of green fog that I couldn't see past. I glanced over the edge. The bottom was also out of sight. The platform wasn't very wide, so I knew I needed to be careful with each step I took.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the world changed around me within the blink of an eye. It was as if I had teleported. I seemed to be in the lower levels of the SCP facility. Before I could be relieved, I heard heavy, labored breathing. I looked around to see where 106 could be coming from. I couldn't see the SCP though. I opened the door to the next hallway but instead of a hall, there was an empty void. But I didn't have time to be confused. The breathing seemed to be getting closer to me by the second. I knew I didn't have long. I realized that I was still inside 106's pocket dimension.

There seemed to be no escape. I fell onto my knees and then curled into a ball onto the floor. I felt like bawling. I wanted this to be a dream, I hoped it was a dream, no, it _was_ a dream. It had to be. Right? There was no better explanation. Just a bad nightmare. I would wake up any second now.

 _Wake up! Wake up! Come on, you idiot! Wake up!_ , I told myself. The breathing was getting louder. It wasn't a dream. And I knew in order to get out of here, I would need to do something, and fast too.I stood back up, and started over to the other door. The unopened one. I opened it only to find another empty, black void.

 _Time to take a leap of faith_ , I thought. So I stretched my leg out and walked over the edge.

But I wasn't falling. I was standing up normally. Everything got less dark. I started to be able to make out certain shapes and colors. It looked like I was back in the facility. Although I couldn't hear 106's labored breathing anymore, I checked to make sure I was _really_ in the facility. I grabbed onto the nearby railing. Yup, I was in the facility for good. But there was a railing? Yes, I was on the balcony in SCP-106's containment chamber. I was on the balcony above the cell that… well… is _supposed_ to contain 106. Then something else occured to me. If I was in the containment chamber, then I could try to recontain 106. There was a control panel in a room near me. Once I was inside, I tried to remember how to recontain the SCP. I was taught how to do it once, a few years ago in case a containment breach ever happened. I used to think that I didn't need to know. That I would never need to use that information. So I buried it deep inside my brain, never recalling it again until now, when I definitely need that information.

There was a few switches and a security camera on the control panel. I remembered that I would need to use the femur breaker on 106, and then use the electromagnetic manuel reboot to recontain 106. But first I turned on the sound transmission, not knowing what it does. Once it was on, I heard a voice. It said "Hello?" and things like that. It sounded almost… scared. Once I turned on the femur breaker, I realized who it was. It was 106, surprisingly. I knew because I heard the machine working in the background as the voice pleaded with me. There was a horrifying cracking and breaking sound, followed by a terrifying high-pitched scream. It lasted for a while. I shivered. I felt kind of bad, but I knew I had to do it.

After snapping out of me being mesmerized by the screaming, I manually rebooted the electromagnetic locks on the cell. I also saw that 106 was inside the cell through the security camera.

* * *

I recontained an SCP. I actually recontained an SCP. I couldn't wait to tell this to all my co-workers. If they were still alive after all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the containment chamber, I found a storage room with supplies inside. There wasn't that much, but it was enough to get me through the lower levels of the facility. There was a gas mask, a level 3 key card, a SAT-NAV, and a couple batteries to go along with the navigator. After gathering the things, the door had closed behind me. No surprise there, the doors close automatically all the time. But then something _very_ surprising happened.

There were footsteps outside the door. I could hear talking. It seemed to be muffled though. Like somebody was talking through a mask of some kind…

Then it occured to me. The Mobile Task Force! They had to be here! It was about time, too. It was either them or some guards that had survived the initial breach. It sounded like they were looking for survivors. I opened the door right away. But I had bolted through the doorway so fast I had fell over face first onto the floor.

When I looked up I saw multiple figures in the dimly lit hall. There seemed to be about three or four of them. They were wearing gas masks, helmets, and armour. One of them spoke.

Guard: Over here! We've got a survivor.

More figures approached. Based on their blue suits under their armour, I'd say they were guards that had survived the breach. Now there were about six of them.

Guard: ID number, personnel.

They were asking for my personal ID number. Everybody who works at the foundation has one. But I wasn't sure why they wanted it.

Dr. Dawson: Uh, why?

The guards all paused for a moment. One of the guards responded back though.

Guard: ID. Now.

I started feeling a bit skeptical. What if they were actually part of the Chaos Insurgency, and they planned on stealing my ID? They could hack into my work profile and-

Guard: We need find out whether you're actually a D-Class or not.

They had a fair point.

Dr. Dawson: 415097.

Guard: Thank you. Now, this facility is under complete lockdown. We need to get you out of here, A-S-A-P.

I couldn't agree more. I was sick and tired of being cooped up in this hell. I agreed and then we were on our way.

* * *

We were walking through the lower levels of the facility when one of the security guards approached me.

Guard: Hey, uh, we never got your name. I know it seems like it doesn't matter to us, but I'd like to know…"

Dr. Dawson: Thomas. Thomas Dawson. What about yours?

Flynn: Flynn Mitchell. Security Guard and former Medic at the SCP Foundation.

Flynn took of his helmet and smiled at me. He was pretty good-looking. He had to be in his mid-thirties. He had brown, almost black neatly combed hair and green eyes. Unlike me, who has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He looked stronger than me too.

Dr. Dawson: You were once a medic here?

Flynn: Well at a different facility, yes.

Dr. Dawson: Oh wow. What facility?

Flynn: Area-32.

I remembered once working at that facility. It was a few years back, and Area-32 was short-staffed, so I decided I'd try and help. I don't usually get transferred to another facility often, unless I'm needed there. I tried telling Flynn this, but halfway through a sentence one of the guards nearby interrupted me and Flynn's light-hearted chat.

Guard: Hey, Flynn, focus on the mission at hand.

Flynn frowned and the guard also barked at Flynn to put his helmet back on. Flynn put his helmet on promptly.

Flynn: That's Lieutenant James Dawkins, But we just call him "Wolfy".

Dr. Dawson: Why do you call him Wolfy?

Flynn: Well because he likes wolves, and he's basically a lone wolf. See? Not everything is so complicated.

Dr. Dawson: Huh.

Wolfy: Soldier Mitchell! What'd I tell you?

Flynn: Sorry sir!

After that, the seven of us just walked in plain silence for a while.

* * *

Flynn told us there was a shortcut in the facility through the server room. Wolfy led us into the server room. As he entered, he stopped in his tracks abruptly.

Guard: What happened? What's wrong?

Wolfy turned around slowly.

Wolfy: SCP-096 is located in there. DO NOT enter until I say so.

He was right. I could hear SCP-096's breathing and crying, if it was really crying and breathing.

Wolfy hesitantly entered the room. A few seconds later, he peeked out and told us it was safe to enter, but we needed to keep our eyes closed as much as possible.

We followed Wolfy through the server room. When we were almost through, that's when all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

We were almost through when from behind us there was yelling and shouting. One of the guards came to check out what was happening

Guard: What's happened? Is everythi-

The guard started yelling as well. Then we knew why. There was a monstrous, disturbing sound a few meters from where the guard was. I turned around and saw the two guards yelling at us to run. SCP-096 had its hands around its face, screaming and crying.

Wolfy: Run. RUN!

Everyone ran out of the server room, including the two guards that came with us. We all ran through the hallways, rooms, and other things until we reached the end of a hall.

Dr. Dawson: Dead end! What do we do now?

The guards all seemed to be frozen in shock. I was too, I have to admit. The sound of SCP-096 was coming closer.

Guard: We need to-

The guard was interrupted by the sound of a door being destroyed, followed by the sound of 096's screaming. It all happened too fast. I caught a glimpse of SCP-096 as he was running, and a glance of him mutilating one of the guards. I looked away instinctually. I curled up into a corner and screamed as I could hear the sounds of the guards being violently and horrifically killed. I could feel the warm blood splash all over me. I just wished everything could be over.

Then everything went quiet. I crawled out of the room, like a baby, through the doorway. Quietly, so the SCP wouldn't hear me, as if it really mattered. That's then when I stood up, and peeked into the room. I don't know why I did it though. But SCP-096 was sitting against the back wall, crying. There was no trace of the guards, other than LOTS and LOTS of blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor.

It was like watching the most violent murder in the horror movie you were watching at home. So disturbing that it could send goosebumps over your entire body, while you shiver in fear. So scary, it would make you jump so much your popcorn goes flying in the movie theatre.

I got out of there as soon as possible.

But a few minutes later, the full force of what had happened had hit me. All the guards were dead. I was all alone again. Flynn and Wolfy and… all of them were gone. My only friends were gone so fast.

* * *

I walked into the outer containment chamber. It showed on the cameras that SCP-049 wasn't in the containment chamber. But right in the middle of the floor, in plain sight, was a level 5 keycard! I opened up the door and approached the keycard.

As I picked it up, I felt a sharp object pierce my back.

At first, I couldn't feel anything. Then the pain started resonating. The keycard fell from my hands as I heard a voice.

SCP-049: You fool. You fell right into my trap.

SCP-049! He must have been hiding in the corner from the cameras! He was planning his escape all along…

He removed the object out from my back, making it hurt like hell. I fell down on my knees and touched the wound. Feeling as how deep it was, he must have stabbed me with a scalpel. SCP-049 plunged the scalpel into my right calf, which also hurt so much.

I was almost positive this was where I was going to die. In a cold, desolate, SCP facility filled with death and destruction. I fell over sideways as the world seemed to be going dark.

SCP-049: It's a shame you had to die like this. You seem like a really nice person. But I have to say, thanks for opening the door. Now I can finally rid the world of the dreadful plague.

SCP-049 walked around me to face me. He looked as if he was studying me. I managed to make out a few words to him before everything went dark.

Dr. Dawson: You… won't… get away… with this…

* * *

Floating. I was floating in an empty, dark void. No worries. No stress. No SCPs. Nothing. Have I died? Was this what death looked like? I could hear voices. Maybe it was one voice, I couldn't tell. I turned around and there they were. Researchers and other personnel at the facility stood there. Most of them were bloody and had fatal wounds. The researcher who I saw had committed suicide spoke to me.

"Stay with us"

* * *

I gasped, sitting up. I was still in the facility. It took me a moment to realize where I was and what was happening, as a woman in a Class-D jumpsuit gawked at me.

Class-D: Well. You're finally up.

Dr. Dawson: Uh, who are you? How long was I out? Where am I? What's happening? And why shouldn't I run out of here right now?

Jennie: Hey dude, calm down. First of all, my name is Jennifer. But you can call me Jennie. I'm a Class-D here. Second, you've been out for about 4 hours. Well since I saw you, that is.

Jennie was wrapping bandages around her knuckles as she spoke. It looked like we were in some kind of office in the lower levels of the facility.

Jennie: Yeah, I saw you earlier lying on the floor of a containment cell. So I figured I would patch you up and heal you a bit. Might not have been the best job, but it'll do. And if you want to leave, go on ahead, the door is back behind me.

Everything seemed to good to be true. A Class-D helping me? There had to be something going on.

Dr. Dawson: What's the catch?

Jennie: Well, well. Smarter than you look. So here's the big deal: You can help me escape. You know the facility, and you have keycards. Simple as that.

Dr. Dawson: And if I refuse?

Jennie tried to smile. It seemed fake. She pulled out a dusty old switchblade she must have found.

Jennie: I'll kill you.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennie and me searched the offices for supplies. There wasn't much, mostly SCP documents and other papers. When we were almost done searching, Jennie called me over to a nearby cubicle.

Jennie: Hey, Tommy! Come over here!

That was her new nickname for me. Since my name was Thomas, she shortened it down to Tom, then she changed it to Tommy. As a term of endearment, I guess.

When I peeked into the cubicle, Jennie was there, on one of the foundation computers. It turns out, the person logged on forgot to log off during the breach. Jennie seemed to be getting really excited to find a computer.

Jennie: Ooh, I wonder what the file about me says!

She opened up the files section on the computer. There was a folder labeled 'Class-D personnel'. She was about to click on it when I say a file that caught my eye. She was already in the Class-D files.

Dr. Dawson: Wait. Go back…

Jennie: Wait, why? Was there something interesting?

Dr. Dawson: Just go back real quick. I thought I saw something…

So Jennie went back to where all the files were located. I saw the file near the bottoms of the screen. It was labeled 'As requested'. Upon clicking, a pop-up came up on screen. It must have been asking for a password because it said: ' _Does the black moon howl?'._

Jennie: Uh… yes?

After putting in yes, another pop-up came on screen saying: ' _ACCESS DENIED'._

Jennie: Well, we tried.

It couldn't be. We needed to find out what was in that file. But then it hit me. Out of nowhere, the answer just occurred to me. As Jennie was walking away, I spoke up.

Dr. Dawson: The hounds of Hell howl at Midnight.

Jennie stopped in her tracks, then turned around slowly.

Jennie: Um… what?

I immediately typed in what I had just said as the password. Sure enough, it accepted it.

Jennie: How… did you know that?

She sounded stunned. I wasn't quite sure I knew, though.

Dr. Dawson: I don't know. It just came to me...

Jennie: Well you got us in, and that's all that matters. We can discuss how you figured out a password later.

Dr. Dawson: Fair enough.

The document looked like it was some kind of letter or e-mail to one of the personnel. It said:

 _George,_

 _The plan is going well. Everything is finally starting to fall into place. I was hoping we could have discussed these matters in person, but this will have to do. I think some of the staff are starting to figure things out. If you find any personnel with knowledge about the plan, report them to the Site Director. He'll deal with them._

The last sentence made shudders run down my back. But I kept reading.

 _We'll launch the plan into action on November 22nd. Talk to Jacob Shielding if you need more information regarding this subject. He knows most about the plan. He reports to the Site Director here. If you need anything from me, email me or call me. You know the number._

 _Thanks,_

 _Jonathan Green_

Jennie: Wait… I'm confused as to what's happening here…

Dr. Dawson: Hey… November 22nd, that's today's date!

Jennie: So wouldn't that mean that this "plan" or whatever is going to happen today?

Dr. Dawson: I suppose so. And I get the feeling that what these guys are planning, isn't good… I think we should look up Jacob Shielding in the database of the personnel, see what we can find. Once we know more about him, we'll find him, and see what he and the Site Director are up to. I always knew the Site Director couldn't be trusted…

Jennie: Wait, what about escaping!? You said you were going to help me escape!

Before I could answer her, footsteps could be heard approaching us.

Jennie: Guards! They'll kill me if they see me! Please, you have to hide me!

Without a word, I pushed Jennie under a nearby desk and shoved a chair in her way. If the lights were on, she'd be a lot more visible. But the lights were all off, since the power had been cut out since the beginning of the breach.

The footsteps got louder until the door finally opened and there they were. Flynn and Wolfy.

Dr. Dawson: YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE? HOW THE F-

Before I could say anything more Wolfy put his hands over my mouth.

Wolfy: Let's just say not everyone died from SCP-096.

He removed his gloved hand from my mouth. I noticed his helmet was missing.

Dr. Dawson: Where did your helmet go?

Wolfy: Meh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later.

Wolfy looked like, well, what you'd expect him to look like. Jet black hair, smoldering, merciless eyes, you get the idea. I sighed with relief. But now I just needed to convince them to not murder Jennie.

Dr. Dawson: Hey, quick question.

Wolfy: Make it quick. We need to leave soon.

Dr. Dawson: Okay, well, I might have been saved by this one person from SCP-049 an-

Flynn: That explains the bandages.

Dr. Dawson: Yeah! Anyway, I had a run-in with 049 and this Class-D helped me out. Her name is Jennie. Promise you guys won't shoot her to death?

Wolfy: We'll do our best.

I called Jennie out for them to see. And of course, her first words were:

Jennie: Uh, hey guys. How's the security officer biz? Is it real good?


	7. Chapter 7

I cringed once Jennie had said her first words to the Security Officers. I facepalmed so Jennie would take notice.

Dr. Dawson: Jennifer, you're embarrassing me in front of the security guards.

Jennie turned deep red. She apologized and then we exchanged looks.

Flynn: Listen, we need to get out of here. Like, now.

Dr. Dawson: Wait, we found something on one of the computers that I think you two should see.

Flynn and Wolfy glanced over at one another until Wolfy spoke up.

Wolfy: Okay then, shoot.

We walked over to the computer, which was still open, and me and Jennie waited as Wolfy and Flynn leaned over the computer and read the letter. When Wolfy and Flynn were both done, Wolfy turned to me.

Wolfy: Okay… so why did you want us to see this?

Jennie: Well, for starters, isn't it kind of suspicious? I mean, the way they talk about this "plan". They also say "everything is starting to fall into place". You get what I mean?

Flynn: Yeah, I get it. But what are we going to do about it though?

Dr. Dawson: Well, I think we should start by searching Jacob Shielding in the database, along with Jonathan Green. Then, I think we should try to find the Site Director, along with Jacob and Jonathan.

Flynn: Ok. How about we split up to find them? Then, we'll meet back here to go find the Site Director.

Dr. Dawson: Sounds good to me. How about you, Jennie?

Jennie made a sort of growling noise.

Jennie: Fine.

Wolfy: It's settled then. First, we'll need to search our two suspects in the database. Then we can get to finding them.

So we went onto the SCP Personnel Database, found Jonathan Green and Jacob Shielding, then split ourselves up into groups of two. Me and Wolfy would find Jonathan Green's office, then we'd go from there. Jennie and Flynn would go to find Jacob Shielding's office. Wolfy gave Jennie and Flynn a spare SAT-NAV, and then we headed out. Shortly after we headed out to find Jonathan's office, Wolfy talked to me.

Wolfy: So are you and Flynn gonna start dating or something? I could definitely feel the bromance between you two.

I laughed. It surprised me that Wolfy was such a comedic person. I took him for more of a silent, serious type of guy.

Dr. Dawson: Uh, I mean I guess me and Flynn just click. You know those moments you have with people?

Wolfy looked down at his shoes, his smile fading.

Wolfy: I generally… how should I put this? I, uh, don't like most people. In fact, I try to avoid them. That's why people call me "Wolfy". I'm a lone wolf. Always have, always will be. They also call me that because of my love of wolves. People can be… disappointing. That, Thomas, is why I prefer wolves. They always do what you expect of them, almost to a fault.

Dr. Dawson: Well… why do you have such a hatred for others? I mean, everyone has their reasons for who they are. If you don't mind telling me…

Wolfy let out a long, loud sigh.

Wolfy: When I was younger, maybe 12 or so, I started realizing that I was different than all my other peers. I just didn't fit in very well. Not only that, but other people just… disgusted me. I guess it's a miracle I'm not a sociopath by now.

Dr. Dawson: ...Well… why do other people disgust you? Do I disgust you?

Wolfy: …..I thought we were trying to find somebody's office, not play 20 questions. C'mon. Let's try to focus.

Wolfy didn't answer my questions. We walked until we finally reached Jonathan Green's office.

Dr. Dawson: Look, this must be his office.

There was a name plate with Jonathan's name on it outside the office, revealing to us that it was in fact, his office. Upon entering the office, the room looked surprisingly neat and organized for having been through a containment breach.

Dr. Dawson: So what now? I mean, he's obviously not here.

Right before Wolfy was about to respond, the walkie-talkie went off. Flynn was speaking through the walkie-talkie. You could hear Jennie and somebody else arguing in the background, faintly.

Flynn: Wolfy, come in Wolfy, over.

Wolfy picked up the walkie-talkie out of it's holster.

Wolfy: Go for Wolfy, over.

Flynn: Yeah, you might want to come down here, like now. We found something you might want to take a look at. Meet up with us at the offices we were at earlier, over and out.

Wolfy turned to me after turning of the walkie-talkie.

Wolfy: Well, we might as well head back down there. We can cut through the maintenance tunnels to get there faster.

Dr. Dawson: Sounds good.

We took the shortcut through the maintenance tunnels until me and Wolfy finally arrived at the scene. Jennie, Flynn, and another man were arguing about something. The man noticed us immediately. He was wearing a suit and tie, his entire outfit different shades of blue. He was thin, and had short, dark brown hair, swept to one side. He was also wearing a security badge that stood out to me quickly. In black, bold letters next to the SCP Foundation logo was his name.

Jacob Shielding.

By the looks of him, he had to have been a field agent for the foundation, which made me me remember back when I had first joined the foundation. I would have been a field agent myself if not for the danger involved in it. From what I've heard, the job requires you to work out in the field (Where else?) and help to find and contain SCPs. It sure as hell is a dangerous job, but so is working for the foundation in general.

Jacob: So, I suppose you are the infamous "Dr. Dawson" I've been hearing about.

I nodded without a word.

Jacob: Well then tell your friends here that I'm completely innocent! I mean, yes I do report to the Site Director here, but other than that, I'm not a suspect! You have to trust me!

Wolfy grabbed Jacob by his tie, pulling him close to himself.

Wolfy: Listen, bucko. We know that you're not innocent. Now, tell us what we need to know! Now.

Jacob smiled in an evil way. His tone changed drastically.

Jacob: You four… It's amazing you haven't figured it out yet! The "plan" is the containment breach, but you were too dense to figure it out!


	8. Chapter 8

I could literally feel the shock all around me. I turned to look at Jennie, who looked dumbfounded.

Flynn: So… This whole time, the whole breach… You're saying it was an inside job?

Jacob: Uh, yeah. Isn't that want I just said?

Everyone didn't know what to say next.

Dr. Dawson: I think I'm gonna be sick…

Jennie: Yeah, me too...

Jacob: Uh, I'm pretty sure the janitor just cleaned the floors before the breach. So if you're gonna throw up, do it over in there.

He was pointing to the bathrooms. I couldn't tell if he was serious, or if he was just joking. I suspected the latter.

Wolfy: So what now?

Dr. Dawson: Well I think we should find the Mobile Task Force, and turn Jacob in.

Jennie: But what about Jonathan Green? And the Site Director? I thought you said you were going after them too.

Dr. Dawson: (Smirking) Well since when did you care about anything other than escaping?

Jennie gave me a death stare in response.

Wolfy: Look, we don't have time for this! We need to leave.

Jennie: He's right. We do need to go.

Right as Jennie said that, a monsterous, loud sound came from somewhere in the facility. I could feel the whole building shake under my feet. Then there was gunfire, followed by the sound again, except much more intense. There can be only one explanation for what made that noise.

Flynn: SCP-682 must have breached containment. It sounded like it came from the west side of the facility. Hopefully we don't run into him when we're escaping through Gate A. It's not far from here.

Wolfy: Gate A? Are you kidding me?! What makes you think there won't be a ton of SCPs trying to escape through Gate A? Obviously, we need to leave through Gate B.

Flynn: I disagree strongly! Okay, how about this, let's see what Thomas thinks.

Flynn, Wolfy, and everybody else turned towards me, expecting an answer. I wasn't sure I could give them an answer they could all be satisfied with. Gate A is closer to us than Gate B, and it would be a lot quicker to get there than if we took the long route to Gate B. But there is a bigger chance of getting jumped by an SCP on our way to Gate A. Time is precious. Especially in a case like this. But is it really that important?

Then I came to a huge realization. I once learned in my training for the foundation about what would happen during a containment breach. If things ever got too bad, which things have, then there was the choice to access the nuclear warhead silo and nuke the whole facility. If somebody decided to do that and we wouldn't be prepared… We'd need to act fast.

Dr. Dawson: I say let's head for Gate A. There is a nuclear warhead silo in this facility. If somebody decided to launch them on us, then we'd be screwed.

Wolfy: That's true. I didn't really think about that.

We all agreed to find Gate A. We stepped through the halls until we reached the entrance zone doors. The doors needed a keycard to open them, specifically a level 4 keycard.

Dr. Dawson: Anybody have a level 4 keycard?

Everyone searched their pockets. The most we had was a level 3 keycard.

Wolfy: Looks like we have to go back. We should search for a level 4 key-

Before Wolfy could finish, a person calling out for help could be heard a few halls from us. It sounded like the Site Director!

Dr. Dawson: Guys! That sounds like the Site Director!

And before anyone could stop me, I was running in the direction of the voice. I could hear everyone calling after me behind me, but I was fixed on the sound of the Site Director's voice. When I finally opened the door to find the Site Director, I instead found SCP-939, with the Site Director's head in it's bloody jaws.

 _SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imitation of human speech in the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understand their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study. How SCP-939 acquire voices is not currently understood; specimens have been documented imitating victims despite never hearing the victim speak. Analysis of SCP-939 vocalizations cannot distinguish between SCP-939 and samples of known victims' voices. The use of biometric voice-recognition security or identification systems at any installation housing SCP-939 is strongly discouraged for this reason. Prey is usually killed with a single bite to the cranium or neck; bite forces have been measured in excess of 35 MPa._

I remember reading SCP-939's file in the SCP Database. Those are the words I remember from the database. They stick inside my head as I scream out for help. But I realize nobody is coming for me. Not Flynn. Not Wolfy. Not Jennie. Not even Jacob. They probably can't hear me.

I'm as good as dead.


	9. Chapter 9

SCP-939 lunged at me, almost biting me right in my forehead. I ran through the hall, opened the door, and ran through hall after hall with SCP-939 right on my tail. Then I opened the next door to see the rest of the group looking panicked for me. I stumbled in, yelling at them to shut the door.

Jennie: What happened?

Flynn: Are you ok?

Wolfy: Did you see the Site Director?

Everyone kept bombarding me with questions repeatedly. I kept quiet. I wasn't sure what to say. As Jacob went to shut the door a few moments later, SCP-939 emerged from the darkness of the hall and threw him against the wall with his snout. The velocity of which Jacob hit the wall could've been enough to kill him. But he surprisingly stood back up, and ran out of the room, gripping the left side of his stomach, and into an adjacent hall while Flynn and Wolfy pulled their guns out on SCP-939 and started shooting. Jennie ran after Jacob, calling for him to come back. I tugged onto Flynn and Wolfy, begging them to come with. They seemed to understand and ran with me after Jennie and Jacob.

We kept running after Jennie and Jacob, calling after them into the darkness. I looked behind me. SCP-939 wasn't right behind us, but I felt positive it was coming after us. When we finally found Jennie and Jacob, Jennie was on the ground, on top of Jacob, punching him in the face over and over again.

Jennie: This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!

Flynn and Wolfy grabbed Jennie by the arms, and dragged her over to the other side of the room. She continued screaming at Jacob while he was laughing nonstop, like a maniac. His face was bruised and bloody all over. I guess Jennie can really punch. Her rage then turned into sadness, as she started to cry. Tears rolled down her face as she started to stop flailing.

* * *

I sat down next to Wolfy, who was sitting alone. After Jennie had had her outburst, we all decided to calm down and regroup. Flynn was trying to heal Jacob with a first aid kit while Jennie was also sitting by herself, in the corner of the room, away from Jacob.

Dr. Dawson: Things are getting a bit out of hand, right?

Wolfy didn't respond. Instead he turned his head away from me.

Dr. Dawson: Don't feel like talking, huh? That's fine. Do you… have any family? People you care about?

Wolfy: No.

Dr. Dawson: Well, he speaks, heh… Oh come on, you must have someone you care about, right? Someone you love?

Wolfy turned back to me, his expression unphased. He then turned back away from me. I stood up to walk away.

Wolfy: There is one person.

Dr. Dawson: Really?

I sat back down next to him.

Wolfy: Really. Her name is Sara. Me and her have been dating for about 6 months now. She's everything I've ever wished for. She's smart, funny, and always cheers me up… I just wish I could see her one last time before I end up dying here.

Dr. Dawson: You're not going to die here.

Wolfy: Maybe. Maybe…

Wolfy turned back to me, a morose look on his face.

Wolfy: Thomas, I want you to have something.

Dr. Dawson: What?

Wolfy pulled a 7-inch switchblade out of his pocket and placed it in my hands.

Wolfy: This has always kept me safe. I want you to have it because it's a good luck charm of mine.

Dr. Dawson: Thank you.

Wolfy: One more thing. I want you to have this.

He then grabbed a rectangular, golden locket and gave it to me. I opened it up, and on one side was a picture of Wolfy and another woman, who I believe to be Sara, and on the other side was a quote. It read:

" _In a time of destruction, create something."_

Wolfy: The quote means that when it seems like everything's gone to shit, you have to make it better. For yourself, for others around you, you get the idea. If I die here, I want you to give that to Sara.

Dr. Dawson: You won't die here. I promise.

Wolfy: Right…

Flynn stood up.

Flynn: Guys, I have some bad news.

Dr. Dawson: Oh god, what?

Flynn: Jacob has a broken rib, he says it was probably from SCP-939.

Wolfy: So what should we do?

Jennie: Uh, Isn't it obvious? We need to leave him behind! He'll slow us down otherwise.

Flynn: I have to agree. Guys, It's not worth it.

Wolfy: What?! No! We need to take him with us!

Dr. Dawson: He's right guys. We need him as evidence.

Jacob: Yeah! I mean, you can't just leave me here!

Jennie then grabbed Flynn's pistol out of it's holster and pointed it at Jacob. Flynn and Wolfy pointed their guns at Jennie.

Dr. Dawson: Jennie, put it down!

Jennie: You guys don't get it! You-

Before she could finish, SCP-939 barged through the doors and bit Jennie right in the back of the neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Flynn and Wolfy shot down SCP-939 immediately. SCP-939 made a horrible noise, which seemed to echoed through the halls. It then fell over sideways, limp.

Jacob: Is it… dead?

Wolfy: Must be.

I turned around and remembered Jennie. I kneeled down by her side. Her voice was hoarse from when she had been bitten.

Jennie: Well… at least you killed it.

I held Jennie's hand in between mine.

Dr. Dawson: It's going to be ok. I promise.

Jennie: ...I'm going to die here, Tommy.

I felt the tears falling down my face slowly.

Jennie: Tommy?

Dr. Dawson: Y-yes?

Jennie: I love you.

Dr. Dawson: I love you too, Jennifer.

I reached over Jennie, and kissed her slowly. She touched my face with her smooth hand. I then pulled away.

Jennie: I want you to leave this horrible place, and never come back. For me.

Her body then went cold. I held her in my arms, rocking back and forth, tears in my eyes. I looked over at the rest of the group.

Flynn: Thomas… I am so sorry…

I then pulled out Wolfy's switchblade, cut off a piece of fabric from Jennie's orange Class-D jumpsuit, and put it in my back pocket.

Wolfy: Listen, we need to go.

Dr. Dawson: ...Fine. Let's go then.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked with the group through the heavy containment zone. Later, we found SCP-012's containment cell. Security footage showed a Level 5 keycard on the ground inside.

Jacob: Well, we need to get that keycard.

Dr. Dawson: Wait! One time, when I had found a Level 5 keycard, It was actually a trap that SCP-049 set up. What if it's another trap.

Flynn: Security footage shows there to be nothing inside the containment cell.

Wolfy: Ok then… so we need somebody to go in and get it. Whoever goes in is going to be at risk.

Nobody volunteered. Nobody even said a word.

Dr. Dawson: You know what? I'll do it.

The whole group looked at me in shock, surprise.

Flynn: Thomas, are you sure?

Dr. Dawson: ...Yes.

They opened the door to the containment cell. SCP-012 was suspended in a cube, which the door was wide open, exposing SCP-012. I grabbed the keycard and then was about to leave when I felt the urge to go near SCP-012. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I gazed upon SCP-012. The bloody music notes were scrawled on the piece of paper. The symphony was so close to being finished. All I had to do was add a few music notes. But I needed something better than boring, old, dumb lead.

I needed blood to finish this song.

I grabbed Wolfy's switchblade from my pocket, opened up the blade, and held it against my wrist.

 _Wait, what am I doing!? Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm doing what needs to be done. No! Stop! What's happening?! I need to do it. I have to do it. Uh, who are you? You're not my original thoughts!_

I dug the tip of the switchblade into my wrist. I tried to resist the power as hard as I could, but part of me wanted to give in…

 _Yes… deeper… finish the song._

I dug the switchblade deeper into my wrist. Blood poured out and onto my arm. I dabbed a bit of it with my finger and wrote out the music notes on the piece of paper. I laughed out loud as I continued to write out the music notes. Before I could finish, I felt hands grab me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Wolfy, who snapped me out of my daze.

Wolfy: Are you ok?

Dr. Dawson: Wha… oh I'm fine.

Wolfy noticed my wrist. He held out my arm for him to see.

Wolfy: No, you're not. C'mon, let's get you bandaged up before you bleed out.

He lead me out of the containment cell. As I walked out, I looked behind me to see SCP-012 one last time.

* * *

Me and the rest of the group walked side by side through the halls, trying to find our way back to the entrance zone gate. I contemplated the possibilities and endings by the time we escape, if we do manage to. There are several possibilities, that I could think of.

1\. All four of us somehow die an untimely and horrific death here, at this facility.

2\. Three of us are left, one will have died.

3\. Two of us are left, the other two have died.

4\. One of us are left, the other three have all died.

5\. All four of us somehow live through this nightmare.

I looked down at my newly bandaged wrist. I thought of how lucky I am to have been saved by Wolfy. If he had come in any later-

I shuddered at the thought of what might happen. Flynn held his fist up, to symbolize that we need to stop.

Flynn: Wait. I hear something behind this door.

He pointed to the door in front of us. He and Wolfy took their guns out of the holsters and motioned for me and Jacob to stay back.

Wolfy: On 3, open the door. 1… 2… 3… Now!

Flynn pressed the button to open the door. The door slid open, revealing SCP-049.

SCP-049: Well look what we have here...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again guys. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Hope you enjoy!**

Wolfy and Flynn tried to shoot at SCP-049, but it did nothing. SCP-049 approached us fast, giving us no choice but to run. We ran all through the lower levels, with the plague doctor right behind us the whole time. Damn, that dude is fast. We eventually ended up getting cornered in a dead-end in the hall, where we couldn't go anywhere besides back into the hall where SCP-049 was probably coming through.

Jacob: Well, what now?

Nobody could answer. We were screwed, basically. Then something miraculous happened. You know in those Jurassic Park movies where when a T-Rex is approaching, the survivors hear loud stomping that shakes the whole place? Yeah. Well, that exact thing happened. We heard loud stomping coming closer and closer to us. Then what followed was a loud roar, followed by SCP-049 being thrown across the hall at light speed. SCP-049 then fell limp on the ground. He was dead. SCP-682 then came into vision when he stormed into the room, roaring loudly. Me and the group run out the doorway before SCP-682 could catch us. Too late. Wolfy had been bitten on his left leg by SCP-682. Me and the group tried to grab Wolfy, helping him escape from 682's jaws. We all pulled at once, which caused Wolfy's leg to come off. Wolfy screamed in pain, anguish, and terror. Me and Jacob got on the left and right side of Wolfy, half-carrying, and half-guiding Wolfy. Flynn ran right behind us, trying to keep 682 at bay. As I helped Wolfy across the halls, I watched as blood poured out of his mouth.

* * *

By the time we had finally reached the entrance zone doors, Wolfy commanded us to sit down for a bit. Flynn tried to help get Wolfy bandaged, but the bandages became soaked fast. Not long after, Wolfy asked for me to sit by him.

Wolfy: It's no use. I'm going to die.

I had no words. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly tell him he was wrong. I grabbed his switchblade, and placed it on his lap without a word. He then took it and shoved it back into my hand.

Wolfy: No. That's yours. I want you to keep it. For me.

Flynn and Jacob were now right by my side, showing concern for Wolfy. Without any second thoughts, I hugged Wolfy tightly. He sat limp at first, but then hugged back. I tried my best to hold back the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't help myself. Tears seeped onto my face.

Wolfy: You're a great person, Thomas. I even considered you my friend. Remember, in a time of destruction, create something…

Wolfy's arms then started to go limp around me. I held onto Wolfy for a while, before finally letting go. I stood back up, and looked down at Wolfy. He looked almost… peaceful. I walked to the entrance zone doors, and swiped open the doors with the level 5 keycard. The rest of the group went through the doors without a word. Before I left the Heavy Containment Zone (hopefully for good), I took one last good look at Wolfy. Then the doors slammed shut on themselves, blocking my view from James Dawkins for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again, guys! Sorry it took me so long to finally publish this. Being honest, I was putting it off for a while. Anyway, I'm procrastinating, so here's what you came for!**

While strolling through the Entrance Zone, looking for Gate A, Flynn approached me, my only friend left.

Flynn: Hey, Thomas, look, I'm really sorry about what happened to James. And Jennifer. I know you were really close to them. But we have to move on. For them.

I stopped in my tracks. Flynn and Jacob noticed, and stopped too.

Dr. Dawson: Move on? Move on!? How can I move on when not one, but _two_ of the people I trusted have died.

I was yelling now. Screaming, almost. Flynn looked back at me with a mix of what looked like concern and pity.

Flynn: You trust me, right?

Flynn was stupid to have asked me that question. Of course I did. He was, in fact, my only friend left. Sorry Jacob. I sighed and tried to lower my voice.

Dr. Dawson: Yes, Flynn. I trust you.

My tone of voice sounded exhausted. More than I was okay with. I didn't want to seem rude. But Flynn didn't seem to care.

Flynn: Okay, good. I'm glad.

We continued to hike through the Entrance Zone of the Facility, grabbing supplies as we went along. There was a puddle of blood here, a severed arm there, but there was no actual signs of life anywhere. I was starting to suspect that we were the only survivors left.

As I was approaching the door to the next hallway to open it, it opened on itself. _That's weird_ , I thought for a split second before I saw the figure that had opened the door. The figure was wearing jeans, and a hoodie. The weirdest part was that you couldn't see the figure's face at all. It was concealed behind darkness. It had to be an SCP. Before I could tell Flynn to shoot, the SCP actually spoke.

SCP: Well. This is awkward. Just ignore the fact that I was ever here, and I won't kill you three slowly and painfully.

The SCP then shut the door in front of us. I was speechless.

Flynn: Well that was bizarre.

Jacob: No kidding. I guess we should go another way.

The two others started after the door to the right while I stood there, motionless.

Flynn: Hey Thomas, are you coming?

I responded with a "yeah". I had to take a moment to myself though. Something about that SCP seemed familiar, but I wasn't exactly sure what. Oh well...

Jacob: Guys, look!

Jacob pointed to a huge sign that had been hung up higher up on the wall. It read in capital letters: GATE A. We made it. There was an elevator right by it. Our way out. I couldn't believe, that after all of this, we actually made it.

Flynn: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!

Jacob: Agreed.

Flynn helped lead us out of the room and onto the elevator. The elevator carried us up through the facility and to our way out. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that after all this time, I was finally going home. I could finally leave this wretched place behind, forgetting about it for good. I looked over at Flynn in his eyes, and smiled at him. But there was something in those eyes… I wasn't sure what but… it made me feel insecure. Am I just overthinking it? Probably. I didn't need to worry about anything anymore. I was leaving. For good.

When the elevator finally opened, I was almost blinded by the light of the day. It had felt like I hadn't seen it in years. I missed it so much, even though it seemed like the light was piercing my eyes. Jacob looked surprised and shocked just like I was too.

Before I could take another step, black helicopters flew in from the sky and onto the landing on Gate A. Soldiers then hopped out and rushed across the bridge after us. But these soldiers didn't seem like MTF. They were Chaos Insurgency.

I froze in shock as the insurgents approached me. I was surprised they didn't shoot me on sight. The soldier in front spoke first.

Chaos Insurgent: Get down on the ground. Now. Or get shot.

Flynn then spoke up.

Flynn: Now, now guys. They are with me. No need to worry.

He then showed the insurgents what seemed like an I.D. and then nodded. The Chaise Insurgent then said something shocking enough I almost blacked out.

Chaos Insurgent: Understood Private Mitchell. We thank you for finding these two. Your services are not needed anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, this is the final chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy.**

I couldn't believe my ears. This whole time… All of it… It was a lie. Flynn was a part of the Chaos Insurgency! It explains so much now that I think back on it now. But it didn't matter. I was going to either die, or live the rest of my life in captivity. There just was no escaping the Chaos Insurgency. They were known for stealing SCPs and important information the foundation withholds. But just to think, that after all this time, Flynn was lying about everything. James would have been disappointed. I just hope he wasn't one of them too. No… He couldn't have been. He was too good of a person to be one of them.

It explains why the containment breach was an inside job, too. The Chaos Insurgency was behind it in order to take down the foundation and stealthily grab SCP information at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone.

Flynn: Thank you. Now, what shall we do with these two?

Chaos Insurgent: Looking as how I see it, we kill them. They have knowledge that must be kept secret, as you said earlier.

Dr. Dawson: Flynn.

Flynn: Yes, Thomas?

He looked at me with an evil expression in his eyes. I looked back at him, holding my ground.

Dr. Dawson: James Dawkins would be disappointed. Especially to know that his fellow soldier and friend was against the foundation all along.

Flynn laughed for a few seconds, in a sort of condescending way.

Flynn: James? James is dead, Thomas. He can't tell us what to think or do anymore. Especially me. But don't worry. All I need you to do now is to make sure you say hi to your boyfriend for me.

He then chuckled maniacally. He then raised his pistol up towards my face, finger on the trigger, ready to kill. I accepted the fact that I was as good as dead.

Then, Jacob let out a shrill scream as he lunged at Flynn, knocking him down to the ground. I looked away as I heard the sound of gunshots being fired from the Chaos Insurgents. I looked back to see Jacob, lying motionless on the pavement, bleeding out.

Dr. Dawson: NOOOOO!

I couldn't believe that Jacob saved my life. He was involved in the breach, but he wasn't a Chaos Insurgent. Now he was gone. And I felt all alone.

Flynn: Well, that was uncalled for. But anyway, back to business.

Flynn then pointed his pistol at me again.

Flynn: Any last words or requests?

I closed my eyes and sighed. I accepted that now was my time. I wished I just could have done more with my life.

A split second before Flynn fired, I heard a loud roar, followed by stomping. The doors to Gate A then burst open, revealing none other than SCP-682.

SCP-682 ripped through the chaos insurgents with no problem. Even as they continually fired at him. SCP-682 threw the helicopters about, setting fire and explosions everywhere. I saw it as my chance to escape, and ran down the stairs to a back exit. I limped down the stairs and down the hall, holding my aching stomach. The hallway was long, and before I could start down it, Flynn popped out into the hall. He then ran after me and hit me over the head with his gun, sending me down to the ground, and onto my knees. I bent over, and coughed up blood. I looked up at Flynn one last time. His black uniform did nothing to conceal the blood on him. He looked horrid. His uniform was shredded and dirty. He then pointed his pistol at my face.

Flynn: Say goodbye, you son of a bitch.

The it hit me. I realized what I needed to do.

 _This has always kept me safe. I want you to have it because it's a good luck charm of mine._

I pulled out Wolfy's switchblade from the back of my pocket, and charged at Flynn, stabbing him in the stomach with the switchblade. He made a groaning noise. I then pulled the blade in and out of him multiple times, stabbing him over and over again, making sure he died. I then stood back up and took one last good look at him. I then spit on his dead body.

Dr. Dawson: That's for Wolfy.

I then continued to limp down the long hallway. There were windows all along the hall, revealing my reflection. It stared back at me, giving me a good look at myself. I looked monstrous. Blood covered my face and body, my lab coast was shredded, and the rest of my clothes were in poor condition. I then continued down the hallway, l not even giving the facility a second look as I left the foundation for good.

* * *

 **This next part is narrated by Sara, Wolfy's girlfriend, about 3 months after the events of this story happened.**

* * *

When I awoke, the sun was shining bright outside. I checked my alarm clock. It was about 9:00 on a saturday. I hopped out of bed and took a brisk shower before putting on a t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I wandered about the house, letting my thoughts do the same. It had been 3 months since my boyfriend went missing. The authorities have told me next to nothing about what happened. I've tried to live with it and move on, but I just can't somehow. Anyway, I headed downstairs and opened the front door to get a breath of fresh air when I noticed a small package sitting on my doorstep with a note attached. I brought the package inside, grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and read the note thoroughly.

 _Sara,_

 _You don't know me, but I have something important I need to tell you. Now, I don't have much time to write this. By the time you get this note, It is likely that I'm dead, or worse. Anyway, I worked with your significant other, James Dawkins. Now here's the truth, he and I worked at a secret foundation called the "SCP Foundation". The foundation worked to find and secure strange anomalies, to keep the public safe. 3 months ago, a containment breach happened at the site I was working at, with your boyfriend, James. He unfortunately died in the breach. But the breach was set up by the foundation's enemy, the Chaos Insurgency, who set up the breach. Now, I'm writing this to you because you deserve to know the truth. But what you choose to do with it is entirely up to you. I packed a couple of things in the package you see before you that I think you should have._

 _Your friend,_

 _Dr. Thomas Dawson_

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it. But I set aside my disbelief for a moment as I opened the package with the steak knife and pulled out James' switchblade he loved. Tears streamed down my eyes as the memories flooded in. I then reached back in again to find one last thing. It was a locket, I opened it, showing the picture of me with James. Sadness crashed over me. But the sorrow was quickly replaced by cold anger. And I had only one thing on my mind.

Revenge.


	14. Alternative Ending

**Hey again guys, now, I know what you're thinking. "Ryan, what's this?". Well to that I say, it's an alternative ending. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

I closed my eyes and sighed. I accepted that now was my time. I just wished I could have done more with my life.

Then sirens started blaring in my ears. A male voice boomed in my ears through the loudspeaker.

Voice: ALPHA WARHEADS HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED. PLEASE LOCATE AND ENTER YOUR NEAREST NUCLEAR SHELTER.

I was in shock, yet not surprised. I knew this would happen, a lot of people did.

Flynn: Well, looks like we'll both die here.

Dr. Dawson: You know what? I'm fine with that. I guess that I'll see you in hell.

Flynn let out an evil cackle as the bombs dropped, engulfing me and him both in flame.

* * *

As I flew over the wreckage, I tried to spot any signs of life, but there seemed to be none. My co-pilot, Rose, spoke up.

Rose: You see anything?

I shook my head. It had been weeks since the bombs dropped on this facility, and it looks like nobody had survived. Anyone who had survived the breach, would've died from the bombs. I replied back to Rose.

Daniel: Looks like the bombs killed everyone left.

Rose nodded and reported back to the dispatcher

Rose: There are no survivors. I repeat, no survivors.


End file.
